Tonight is a great day to be participating in a Turf War
Tonight is a great day to be participating in a Turf War is a duet between the Squid Sisters and DJ Octavio. Lyrics Hello Inklings! YOU LISTEN UP HERE'S A STORY Callie, quit referencing Blue (Da Ba De) by Eiffel 45! You droopy-faced idiot! Girls, there's no need for such language! Lemme just lay down some sick beats for you two. boots and cats and boots and cats and DJ OCTAVIO?!?!??!?!??@? What are you doing here!?!?!? I don't know, I just woke up hung over in your bathtub this morning, LOL! Wait, if we dissolve when we touch water, then why do we have a batht— SHUT UP!!!!!!~!!!!!!1!!``1!!!! It doesn't, MATTER!! We have a song to sing, remember?!?!?!??! XD Oh right. Here's the chorus. boots and cats and boots and cats and boots and cats and boots and a boots and a boots and cats and (everyone) Tonight is a great day to be participating in a Turf War So get out your chargers and rollers because we're gonna have some fun You have to cover the most ground So that victory can be found I'm not very profound If you just shoot your foes with your gun Tonight is a great day to be splatting your friends In bed, if you know what I mean ‎( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Seriously though splat the floor Painting walls does nothing to your score anymore! I will legitimately ragequit if you do this XD But not before having a fresh squid-flopping party So splat all your foes to reclaim your turf Or you can just go back underneath the surf Uh, Squid Sisters, this song is giving me war flashbacks. Oh Octavio! Always such a joker! Guys I'm seRIOUS HERE?!!!!!?!?!?!??!! SHUT UP OCTAVIO JESUS HECK Better be quiet or we will attack This Splatfest party is drawing to a close So we'd better sing our world-famous prose boots and cats and boots and imseriouslyveryuncomfortablehere and cats and cats and a chicky chicky chow!!!!!!!!! (everyone) Tonight is a great day to be participating in a Turf War So get out your chargers and rollers because we're gonna have some fun You have to cover the most ground So that victory can be found I'm not very profound If you just shoot your foes with your gun Seriously though splat the floor Painting walls does nothing to your score anymore! I will legitimately ragequit if you do this XD But not before having a fresh squid-flopping party So splat all your foes to reclaim your turf Or you can just go back underneath the surf Uh, Squid Sisters, this so(everyone) Tonight is a great day to be participating in a Turf War So get out your chargers and rollers because we're gonna have some fun You have to cover the most ground So that victory can be found I'm not very profound If you just shoot your foes with your gun Tonight is a great day to be splatting your friends In bed, if you know what I mean ‎( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Seriously though splat the floor Painting walls does nothing to your score anymore! I will legitimately ragequit if you do this XD But not before having a fresh squid-flopping party So splat all your foes to reclaim your turf Or you can just go back, go right back Under the SEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Goddammit screw it, okay?? I'm out of here. Trivial *The line "Tonight is a great day to be splatting your friends/In bed, if you know what I mean ‎( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" is a reference to Squid sex. *"boots and cats" is beep boxing from the Guyco commerical! *Marie using too many exclamation points and XD because she likes pop music, which is actually trash. Edgy hipster bands like Linkin Park and the Beatles are where it's at, you! Category:Songs